


A Turn Around the Floor

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Femslash, Halloween, Lily Rabe - Freeform, One Shot, Open house, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Samhain, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Smut, True Love, foxxay - Freeform, goode day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A Halloween dance for an open house at the Academy brings a certain pair of witches together.





	A Turn Around the Floor

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia put on the last of her costume and stared into the mirror.  She was dressed as Maleficent for the Open House/Halloween dance. Despite the revitalization of the whole coven, she still felt most comfortable here at the Academy.  She ran her fingers over the headpiece. A headache before midnight was probably a forgone conclusion. She stood and ran her hands down the dress. She smiled. Cordelia looked and felt good, really good.  There was just one little issue for her…

 

A knock sounded and a fur covered head popped around the door frame.  “Hey Delia. Looks like a full house coming up and we still haven’t even opened the doors.”  Zoe came in with a smile on her black terrier lips. “All the girls are ready, food and drink’s on the tables, tour guides are trained and eager.  Anything else before we open the doors?”

 

Delia smiled and put her hand on Zoe’s shoulder.  It was hard to take her fully seriously when she was dressed as a puppy, but Zoe was her friend and an extraordinary teacher.  “You did really great work organizing things.” She sighed and looked past Zoe toward the door. “I am the Supreme and I am still working as Headmistress as well.  It’s worked thus far because most of the Coven is here at the Academy, but it won’t work for much longer. I think after tonight’s brouhaha is over with that you and I should sit down and talk about you taking over the Academy, permanently.”

 

“Wow,” Zoe whispered, her round eyes looking comical in her costume.  “That is….wow.”

 

Delia chuckled.  “Don’t pass out. Just enjoy tonight.  It's a lot of details to hammer out before we can do a changeover.  Just have fun tonight Zoe.”

 

Zoe nodded, her ears flapping.  She bounced a little as she walked to the door.  The council member turned back. “It’s going to be a great night.  Even Misty will be here.” She jumped. “I can’t wait.” She headed out the door.

 

Cordelia sat and pressed her fingers against her suddenly misbehaving heart.  Misty Day back at the Academy. After her little sojourn in hell, Misty had said she needed time and just disappeared.  A piece of Delia’s heart went with her. Looking in the mirror, she realized she was finally pale enough to fully pull off Maleficent.  

 

Taking a deep breath, the Supreme made her way to the landing.  She looked down fondly as Zoe and Queenie stood at her shoulders and the girls who had volunteered for the various jobs at the party lined up.  She smiled. “Happy Halloween. Let’s show the world how our coven parties.” She chuckled at the cheer from the girls. A hand signal and Kyle Spencer in his tux with a very sedate domino mask opened the doors.   

 

Cordelia nodded as people massed at the base of the stairs.  “Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Academy. I am the Supreme Cordelia Goode.  Please enjoy our hospitality.” She waved and music drifted from the ballroom. She slowly descended with a smile.  

 

Delia had the glowing health and incredible strength of a Supreme, but her feet were beginning to ache.  She had shaken hands with uncounted parents, neighbors and local politicians before being swirled to the floor over and over.  She loved dancing, but she was beginning to feel like the victim of a fairy fiddle, trapped to dance until she wore away. She felt a feather light touch on her arm.  She turned to see an Aurora standing behind her. Delia smiled. “Hello.”

 

The Aurora smiled, her lips curling under the mask of lace and silver.  She lifted her hand toward the dance floor and offered the other. Her blue dress flowed as she moved closer.

 

The Supreme rose and took the hand offered.  One more dance wouldn’t kill her.

 

Aurora danced them slowly around the edge of the dance floor.  Delia felt like the Aurora would bolt in a second if anything spooked her and simply let her lead.  It was refreshing. The few times she’d danced with women this evening, she just naturally taken the lead.  As the music ended, she clapped for the band and her companion on the floor.

 

Her dance partner untied her mask and lowered it.

 

“Misty,” Delia breathed out.  The lovely features of the blond warmed Delia’s heart like nothing else could.

 

Misty took a deep breath.  “Can I take you away for a little while?”

 

Delia smiled.  “As long as you want.”  She followed happily as Misty led the way walking around the occasional tour group or group of giggling women in the corners.  They soon found themselves in the greenhouse, a group just leaving. Misty locked the door as they left and turned to face Cordelia.

 

Delia stepped in close and brushed Misty’s cheek with her knuckles.  “I missed you.”  She felt like a huge millstone had rolled off her to see her favorite swamp witch again.  

 

Misty captured her hand and brought it to her lips.  “I needed to stand on my own and bein’ in hell? It made me a might wobbly.”

 

Cordelia looked sad even through her Maleficent face.  “I am so sorry I couldn’t bring you home before you suffered.”

 

The faux princess smiled.  "I have killed, been burned at the stake and been to hell.  I think of it as character buildin’”  She’d been on her own so much it was amazing to see the love in Cordelia’s eyes.  As independent as she was, Misty was pretty happy with the idea of being with this woman… If she’d have her.

 

Cordelia laughed.  “Are you here to stay?”

 

Misty moved in.  “Depends on you Dee.”

 

“Then you are here forever,” Delia responded in a teasing voice.  She smiled happily as Misty leaned in. She met her in the middle to kiss the woman who had stolen her heart from their first touch.  Gentle at first, she soon found every ounce of her desire and need expressing itself through her lips.

 

Misty backed up breathlessly.  “Are you sure?”

 

Delia’s thumb brushed at the Disney princess pink lipstick now smeared around Misty’s lips.  “Never been more sure Misty Day.”

 

Misty stepped in again and kissed her lover.  She felt her heart swelling in her chest. It was all so perfect, the scents of the greenhouse and of Delia, the feel of the Supreme’s heart under her fingertips.  “Make love to me Cordelia,” Misty breathed out.

 

Delia pulled the zipper on the back of Misty’s costume and watched as it slowly slipped to the floor.  She slowly pulled away Misty’s underclothes and pressed her to the cool stone wall.

 

Misty moaned.  She loved the heat of the Supreme pressing her into the cool rough wall.  Delia’s teeth and lips moved over her throat as she wrapped around the woman in black.  Her fingers drew on the zipper of Delia’s dress, her nails running over the exposed skin.

 

Cordelia looked to Misty’s face before nipping and kissing down to a beautiful breast.  She rubbed her cheek on it. Her tongue swirled over the pebbled nipple. Delia felt happiness at tasting the lovely swamp witch’s breast.  Her hand massaged it as she came back up to kiss Misty. Delia moaned as the younger woman’s tongue brushed hers.

 

The Headmistress moved her lips to Misty’s earlobe.  “I have wanted to be with you for so long.”  she whispered, finally being here with Misty almost overwhelming her senses.

 

Misty guided  her  Supreme’s  hand down to press her mound.  “I’m yours,” she whispered.

 

The Supreme slid her fingers over Misty’s clit causing her lover to exhale a primal sound.  Smiling, she pressed her fingers on to sink them in. Misty nipped her shoulder. “Oh damn Delia.  Fuck me.”

 

Cordelia groaned at the feel of Misty’s teeth in her shoulder.  She couldn’t believe that she was here, that the hot silk flowing over her fingers was not a dream.  She began rocking into Misty, determined to make this moment a memory worth keeping forever. Nipping Misty’s throat, she whispered “With pleasure.” 

 

Misty rocked hard and fast into the fingers sliding in and out of her.  She demanded all that Cordelia had to give her. “More,” she groaned and pulled Delia hard against her.

 

Adding a finger, Delia began to fuck her lover more aggressively.  She wanted to claim Misty forever and she poured that into a kiss that made Misty hold on tightly against rubber knees.  Misty broke away gasping for air as she felt herself drawing closer to an orgasm. Her teeth latched onto Delia’s shoulder as she screamed out her orgasm.  

 

Cordelia closed her eyes.  The feeling of Misty’s muscles gripping her fingers, the feel of her teeth in her shoulder.  She was wet with her desire for the swamp witch. She couldn’t care less about her costume, her dignity, her position, the fucking lock.  She would take this woman on every surface in the greenhouse.

 

Zoe looked over at Kyle in his domino mask as they stood in the hall outside the greenhouse. .  “I’m going to just reroute the tour leaders.  Be a doll and keep people out of this hall.” She sighed happily.  “The work of the headmistress to be is never done.”


End file.
